Magical Creatures Conservation Society
Magical Creatures Conservation Society, frequently abbreviated as MCSS, is an international non-governmental organization founded in 1946, and is working on issues regarding the protection, conservation, research and restorations of magical creatures of The Forest Children verse. It first appeared during the first chapter of Arundari. One of the series' main characters, Daniel Haryawijaya worked here as a guard member. Background '''Magical Creatures Conservation Society '''is founded on the September 19th 1946 after a researcher called Isabel Seif published a study about the rapid decline of magical creatures as a result of the Second World War. During WWII, a lot of magical creatures usage had increased due to high demands of medical potions and as materials for other magical processes, including biological weapons. With her philantrophist partner, Michael Skarsgard, Seif campaigned for magical creatures rights and even succeeded in bringing the issue to the United Nations. The United Nations and High Council alike expressed interest on this campaign and issued a ban on the hunting of magical creatures. However, despite the ban, people continued to hunt magical creatures for their own gain, and its demand on the black market increased drastically, as the trade of magical creatures became illegal. Seif and Skarsgard founded MCCS after the press unveiled a story about the Swedish government trade of Blue Phoenix. With the help of the High Council, they managed to obtain the access to preserve rare creatures such as unicorn, phoenixes, banshee and ''rougarou ''from Europe; Fire Spirit, Greedy Spirit, Nude Spirits among many more from South East Asia; rusalki, alkonost, firebird, Gamayun bukavac and vila from Slavic countries; kappa, tengu, kitsune, dokkuebi, ganghwang and gumiho from East Asia. Although the organization is quite influential in the magical community because it is supported by various governments and private organizations, there are still many collective groups that obstruct and even destroy MCCS effort to preserve magical creatures. The MCCS are still unable to function globally. A list of MCCS active conservation centers: * Iceland * France * China * Japan * Australia Symbol MCCS organization symbol is a Dyr, a magical creature that used to be native to the Europe but had migrated mysteriously to many continents over the centuries. They are currently endangered since they were excessively hunted during the WWI, with only five Dyrs left in the world. MCCS is only in posession of two. One Dyr in their Iceland Conservation Center and another in their United States Conservation Center. Dyr had been studied since the 18th century, but they rarely appeared in the wilds. It is speculated that they could turn invisible, but that had been debunked by Alexander Greco, a researcher that focused his studies on Dyr. It is a known legend that their appearance signed an upcoming storm. Controversy MCSS often had criticisms on how they were protecting many creatures that had killed or hurt humans. President Heading this organization currently is Violet Skasrgard, the third Skarsgard to handle the organization. Also a transgender advocate in Sweden, at only 34, she is dubbed the most ruthless director out of the three Skarsgards. She always had her way and unmerciful to sue anyone who fail to uphold the laws protecting the magical creatures. Her ruthless attitude made her the most famous director of the MCSS. She is also called Baba Yaga by many people after the rusalki incident at Russia at 2014. Jobs Jobs that exists on the preservation includes Researcher, Guard/Watcher, Administration and Vetenarian. Since the jobs have high pays, it is among the most popular jobs in the magical community. Internship are provided, especially for people who graduated from Iceland’s University of Magical Biology’s Magical Creatures Department, though occasionally there are other university graduates who got the chance of internship in these conservations with connection. Known Members * Violet Skarsgard * Rosette MacGregor * Sareena Kaur * Daniel Haryawijaya * Malai Kadesayurat